DuCaine: Cinderella Style
by D.A.Chappus
Summary: Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne, evil geniuses mess up the Cinderella Story. They go back in time and mess up Cinderella's dream
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of CSI:Miami, or Cinderella.**

**A/N: Please tell me what you think, I want to know before I post the next chapters...**

Horatio Caine: The Thoughts of an Evil Genius

July 23, 2008, 6:00 a.m.

I wake up, as usual. I do all my usual morning things, plus one. I actually remember my dream this time.

FLASHBACK

Duke Horatio Caine: knocks on Cinderella's door

Evil Stepmother: answers door Yes?

Duke Horatio Caine: The Prince is having a ball and is inviting all of the ladies in the kingdom to this ball.

Evil Stepmother: Oh, great! I'll tell my daughters then. Goodbye. slams door in Duke Horatio's face

FLASHBACK

If I were to, let's say, uh make this dream a reality, could I turn the Cinderella story upside down? I could make the prince hate her forever if I wanted to... Horatio Caine, you are so brilliant!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of either CSI:Miami or Cinderella**

**A/N: I like this chapter a lot, better than the last one...**

July 23, 2008, 6:19 a.m.

All this time I have been thinking about my dream. If I were really the Duke I could make sure that the Prince and Cinderella never talk. I am so good! But what happened during the rest of my dream? Did they hate each other for ever and ever? Or did the Cinderella story come true like it was written? If only there was SOME way for me to go back in time and change it... That would be awesome!

July 23, 2008, 8:57 a.m.

I walk into the store and see my friend (and fellow evil genius) Calleigh Duquesne. "Hey Calleigh, I got a plan."

"This better be good" she says, rolling her eyes like we've been through this a million times before.

-It is.

-Okay, what is it now? She says, annoyed.

Okay, I think that we could uh mess up the Cinderella story and make the Prince hate her forever.

Uh huh, and how're we gonna pull that off, smart one?

I dunno, um maybe go and join a Dora episode?

Uh huh... Sure...

No, I'm serious.

Whatever. Let me know when you actually have something that'll work...

Bye

Bye

**A/N: Please review, it makes me feel all special and stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of either CSI: Miami or Cinderella

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of either CSI: Miami or Cinderella**

**A/N: Keep on reviewing, I feel special. I love this chapter, but not more than the last one! :)**

July 23, 2008, 10:37 a.m.

I've been thinking more and more about my dream as the time goes on... But how would I be able to change it? There isn't really a way to go back in time, is there? I'll have to figure this out... if there is, I could wreck the Cinderella story forever.

**A/N: (Evil Laughter Cues Here)**

July 23, 2008, 11:17 a.m.

I did a little research, and apparently there is a way to go back in time. I live in a city that is the way people thought it would be in the 21st century. Flying cars, no... But time machines yes... Now I have to make an appointment for it and stuff but I should be able to go within the hour...

July 23, 2008, 11:48 a.m.

Almost time for my appointment into the like 18th century... I'm not even sure if I booked the appointment, I was so tired from staying up practically all night. I would usually just be getting up around now!

July 23, 2008, 12:05 p.m.

"Hi, what's your name?" says the overly cheerful receptionist at the time machine office says.

-"Horatio Caine" I say, barely awake.

-"Okay, well do you have appointment?'' she asks, smiling.

-"Yes, for 12:00" I say, dully.

-"Okay, right this way..." she says.

-"Thanks..." I say. Then she walks out of the room.

I get into the time machine. I push the squishy buttons until Cinderella comes up on the flat screen that practically hit me on the head coming out of the ceiling.

I feel some sort of feeling that I can't describe, and the flat screen whacks me on the head. I read it, and it says "DESTINATION REACHED. PLEASE EXIT MACHINE."

I do as I'm told, and am astonished by what I see...

**A/N: So how'd ya like it? Good, bad, ish? What? Review and tell me, even if it was terrible!**


	4. Chapter 4

Horatio Caine

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of CSI:Miami or Cinderella!

A/N: This chapter's entertaining. I still love chapter 2. In French: Cette chapitre est amusant. J'aime encore le deuxieme chapitre.

July 23, 2008, 12:08 p.m.

I'm in the Prince's ballroom making plans for the ball. I have apparently been talking a while, because people look at me weird when I stop talking, look around and go "Whoa, it worked!"

Well, anyone would do that, even if they were in the 18th century. But still, it was kind of weird. Having a room full of professional, important people staring at you would even be terrifying in the 18th century, so don't even question me!

"So, where were we?" I say, after clearing my throat.

"We were at the part where you go and deliver all the invitations personally to every house in the kingdom..." said the Prince.

"Okay, I'll go and deliver the invitations right now then." I say, and run out of that room as fast as I possibly can.

July 23, 1797, 8:37 a.m.

I knock on Cinderella's door. The evil stepmother person opens the door. She says "Yes?" very irritatedly.

I say, "The Prince is having a ball and is inviting all of the ladies in the kingdom to this ball."

And then she says, "Oh, great! I'll tell my daughters about it then." And then she slams the hard, hard wood door against my face. Jeez, people were even rude in the 18th century!

July 23, 1797, 12:34 p.m.

"Calleigh??" I say.

-"Uh, yeah, who else would it be?" she says.

-"I dunno, maybe the Queen?"

-"Sure, genius."

We go on like this for a while. We eventually stop half-fighting. Then we start making plans to wreck the Cinderella story for good.


	5. Chapter 5

Ducaine

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami or Cinderella!**

**A/N: Thanks to all (Zed) who reviewed!! Love ya all!**

July 23, 1797. Dinnertime, 6:00 p.m.

Me: So, how're we gonna do this thing?

Calleigh: Uh we go and crash Cinderella's would-be carriage into a building, duh...

Me: That's a good idea, but I dunno if that one'll work...

Calleigh: Okay, well what've you got that's better?

Me: Maybe we could tell the prince that she's out to get him...

Calleigh: That might work...

Me: Well let's try that one then... OR we could try both...

Calleigh: Maybe... Or maybe we could try both and this...

Me: And what?

Calleigh: And we could let the story happen as planned and the day of their wedding, we wreck it.

Me: Wow. We should try them all then. That way, we have something that'll work if 2 of the others don't...

Calleigh: Okay. So we're doing them all then?

Me: Yup. Just so we have something to use if the others don't work...

Calleigh: Okay. This bread is really good, I wish we had this in 2008; I'd be like set for life...

Me: Yeah, I know...

Then we stop talking. So it's a done deal, we're doing three things: crashing the carriage into a building, telling the prince she's out to get him, and wrecking their wedding. But how are we going to wreck the wedding?

Me: Hey, Call?

Calleigh: Yeah?

Me: How're we gonna wreck the wedding?

Calleigh: I dunno, let's just eat...

Me: No, let's figure out how the heck we're gonna do this thing, I don't want to be sitting in the church on wedding day and not know how we're gonna stop the wedding.

Calleigh: When the priest says "Speak now or forever hold your peace" we say I object, duh. Now let me eat my bread!

Me: whatever.

July 24, 1797, 6:00 a.m.

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. Ugh, I've never seen that bright of a sunrise in my whole life. Mostly because I've never slept without curtains or blinds up. But still it was really bright!

I get up, walk down the extremely long corridor of the castle, and walk outside to go to the bathroom.

July 24, 1797, 6:47 a.m.

I wait for Calleigh in the Great Hall while eating the leftover bread from last night. Man, this stuff is GOOD!! Calleigh was right, I do wish we had this in 2008.

Calleigh: Hey

Me: Hey

Calleigh: Got any other plans about the wedding?

Me: Yeah, we say that Cinderella is using the Prince for money.

Calleigh: Good, so we have two options.

Me: Two options?

Calleigh: Yeah, say "I object" or say she's using him for money.

Me: Or both...

Calleigh: Right. Or both.


End file.
